This invention relates to a dual-directional, document-drive apparatus which has the purpose of feeding or lowering a document in a track first, and thereafter, feeding or moving the document in a downstream direction in said track.
In certain document handling apparatuses, the documents are hand fed, for example, into a track to be moved downstream in the track to a utilization device such as a printer or encoder. In certain such utilization devices, it is necessary to get the document oriented in a certain way within a very short distance as measured in a downstream direction along the track. With prior art document feeding apparatuses, it was difficult to obtain the desired orientation of the document within a short distance as measured in the downstream direction mentioned.